Cascade
by delicate sound of thunder x
Summary: When Rachel finds out that her brother, Jacob, has left their father alone at their house to go "soul-searching", she's furious. So she returns home for the first time in three years and is greeted with a surprise that no one could've foreseen. Canon. P/R


Cascade Paul/Rachel

**Title: **Cascade  
><strong>Author: <strong>delicatesoundofthunder  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13, Canon.

**Pairing:** Paul/Rachel  
><strong>Summary<strong>: When Rachel finds out that her brother, Jacob, has left their father alone at their house to go "soul-searching", she's furious. So she returns home for the first time in three years and is greeted with a surprise that no one could've foreseen. Canon. Paul/Rachel.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own anything you recognize. All credit can go to Stephanie Meyer's and her series '_Twilight._'

-oOo-

_I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>Tell the World I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<br>Tell the World that I'm coming_

-oOo-

It was always raining in LaPush. That was one thing that I had loved about my home. I adored the rain, because when I was younger my mother would take my twin, Rebecca and I out and we would splash in the puddles. But that was what felt like eons ago. I had never wanted to leave LaPush, when I was younger I had wanted to find a man to marry and settle down just like my mother had with my father, but that all changed when I was fifteen. When I was fifteen my mother died in a car crash and my life was changed forever. I fell into a deep depression, but unlike Rebecca, I didn't stop speaking to everyone and find solace in the arms of a loved one. I partied and did what any normal teenager would do but with the intention of not feeling a thing. I didn't want to feel the pain anymore; I didn't want to feel the emptiness that enveloped my soul at night when I was alone in my room. I just didn't want to feel anything. My dad worried about me but he couldn't do anything, as my grades were as perfect as they had ever been. That was the one stable, controlled thing in my life. My grades. I needed to leave LaPush and I knew the only way I could do that would be to get a scholarship to Washington State because we sure as hell couldn't afford to send me there. But I was determined to leave and to never come back. So I studied like a motherfucker and didn't stop until I had gotten what I wanted. So I left LaPush, I left my brother and my father behind just like my twin had when she moved to Hawaii with her boyfriend, Solomon Finar. I worked harder than I had at school at university so that I could make it like all the rich kids around me. I worked two jobs, a waitress at the local café down the street and I worked at the corner shop on the days that they needed me. I made enough to support myself and I did summer internships at my friend's dad's company; he owned a company that fell right in my ballpark, computer engineering. At first I had wanted to study phycology but then I realized that I was already messed up enough and I wouldn't be able to deal with why I was like that or what other people were going through. I just wallowed in my self-pity. But I made a fair amount of money and I was just about to start my last year of university when my father called me and asked me to come home. He had never once asked me to come home because he knew that I needed space and that LaPush wasn't the place for that. So when he asked that of me I couldn't help but wonder what had caused it. So I called him back after I had heard his message and asked him what was wrong, he tried to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal. He told me that my brother, Jacob, had gone soul-searching and he was worried about him, but I was more worried about my ever-aging father that was confined to a wheelchair with no one to look after him, so I made a decision; I was going back to LaPush. I was going back home.

-oOo-

My flight wasn't long but I always felt dirty after a plane ride. Once I had gotten through the airport to baggage pick-up, I looked for my plain black suitcase, which I knew I should've changed because it was easy to get confused but I had never gotten around to it. I picked it up and walked out of the terminal searching for a man in a wheelchair. I didn't find him easily because there were crowds of people around but I did notice a familiar face, Samuel Uley, so I drifted in that direction and found my old man waiting next to him looking for my face eagerly. I couldn't help but break out into a smile as I saw his face brighten and I walked quickly over to him and pulled him into an awkward hug. It's hard hugging a man in a wheelchair but I managed. Kissing him on the cheek I straightened and looked at the man standing beside him. It was kind of funny actually, the difference in size of the two men. One was around 6'6 and the other barely reached his waist. But I smiled politely despite his freakishly tall stature and reached out to shake his hand.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Black." I smiled at him and tried not to let it show that I had noticed how burning hot his hand was, I didn't know if he'd remember me so I re-introduced myself.

"I remember," he smiled, "I'm Sam." He said before he took my bag from my hand before I had time to process what was happening. I just laughed softly before thanking him and turning my attention back to my father. As we walked out into the rare sunshine that graced the sky I knew I had made the right decision in coming home as I looked on at my father's face of pure happiness. Whatever LaPush threw my way, I was sure I could handle it.

-oOo-

**This is just a preview of what my story's going to be like so any feedback would be welcome! Please rate and review!**

**xx**


End file.
